


The Twins and the Veterinary

by cloversleaves



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversleaves/pseuds/cloversleaves
Summary: 往後會用來收集關於皇雙子的所有短篇或微小說，以及少量星昴、東京巴比倫三位主角相關的微小說
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Hokuto/Sumeragi Subaru, Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru, Sumeragi Hokuto & Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 3





	1. 別等我回來

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Hello Nico 《[別等我回來](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bDegNlg6CE&feature=emb_title)》

皇昴流有一個比誰都要親近的姐姐。

  
在他睜開眼睛看清這個世界之前，首先陪伴著他的就是姐姐的心跳聲，隨後就是近在耳邊的她的哭泣聲。  
  
記事以來，他幾乎沒看見她哭，除了八歲那年，奶奶要帶著他到東京修行。在男生小小的個子穿著偏厚的衣服走過京都本宅的大門，迎來長達一年的暫別，後面傳來急速的腳步聲，他轉身來接過姐姐實在的溫暖，衝力讓孩子們踏了兩三步才穩住重心。少女紅潤的臉頰上不是平時較誰人都燦爛的笑容，而是滿載不捨與堅決的期盼。  
  
「昴流，」北都的笑臉沾上了眼淚的鹹澀，「我等你回來。」

一年後，嵯峨野開滿紅楓，在掩埋於一大片橘紅中的石路的盡頭，他再次看見了同樣畫面下的人，在他能把內心很多話說出來之前，少女那不遜於楓葉火紅的圍巾便已吸去他奪眶湧出的淚水。  
  
他好想告訴她。

『北都ちゃん不在的時候，很孤獨。』

  
那是多久以前的事呢。連夢也褪色了，不再是嵯峨野奪目豔紅的楓叢，只剩下與之相比下，黑寂中帶著異樣溫柔微光的淺淡落櫻。  
  
深沉的空靜吞沒了那片絢爛的光彩。  
  
_すばる。_  
  
世界安靜起來，不只殘存的心跳與呼吸都能聽到，就連空氣的流動都被放大，甚至連沒有的聲音也在耳邊低頻地鳴響。  
  
只有在夢中，他才能反覆地看見那張臉，醒來之後就不可以了——只是碎片的話，大概，就沒有問題吧——所以他想距離醒來的時間能再長一點，那麼就能多看一眼。  
  
_すばる。_  
  
即使意識浮起，眼瞼仍然閉著。  
  
再沒有比「那個」更溫暖的懷抱。收緊著臂膀，暖意在指逢間流走，抓住殘留的一點餘溫。

  
對了。還有一次。  
  
皇昴流記事以來，雙胞胎姐姐第二次哭，是在那個時候。  
  
_『すばる。』_  
  
「…請你『回來』吧。」  
  
亦是最後一次。

  
_『不用等我回來了。』_


	2. 微小說

【NO.1】

彩虹橋從中央碎裂崩塌時鋼根水泥在他旁邊墜落，冰冷的水擁抱著他和懷中的人，聽覺被水壓堵截、視覺被黑暗侵蝕，就著被奪去多重感官，唯一剩下的就只有感應懷中漸漸流失的體溫。與他們陪葬的橋上亡魂痛苦窒息的尖叫似要堵爆他的耳蝸，無數亡靈的怨氣哀嗚捲起河水將他強行扯開， 他只能看著男人緩緩墜落到河底，從窟窿滲出浮游在水中的血流像櫻花花瓣飄散於風中般優雅；不管他如何掙扎，總有著更大的力量把他衝上水面，就像有無形之體勒住他……然後他滿身冷汗地在暗闇的椅子上醒來，頭昏腦脹的不適伴隨著耳鳴令他全身疲乏，但感官卻分外靈敏……軀體彷彿被壓在廢礫下因圍繞的寒水而發冷。

【NO.2】

星史郎的氣息吐在昴流的臉上，羞怯的男生不自然地掩住呼吸，卻沒有躲開，接受了隨即而近的唇的溫度。密而不重，柔和的力度卻不能抗拒的親吻，像是在張羅繩網的狩獵者使迷茫的獵物牢罩其中，溫柔卻魅惑。不自覺輕眨動眼瞼的昴流產生了星史郎在品嚐、享受著昂貴紅酒的錯覺，但想到自己便是對方唇上的那杯紅酒的想法時，羞恥心令男生忍不住猛地一抖，並低頭躲避正在升溫的曖昧。 

【NO.3】

#皇一門雙子#

雙卵胞兒的外貌不像單卵分裂的胚胎那樣相似，但北都的雙卵胞弟卻和她有著極為酷似的容貌。有人說雙胞胎是互補的對象。當北都看著那張好比鏡子裡另一個自己的弟弟——內向靦腆的男孩溫文寡言，他絕對不是聲細懦弱的男生，他有超越大人可靠能幹的一面，只是不擅表達、過分謙虛得有點自卑，敏感又遲鈍迷糊—— 她覺得她必須變得強勢而自主的人，足夠保護她那個善良單純令人擔心的弟弟。 暗自下定決心後自那天起，她的嗓門比以前要更響亮更有震服力，她總會在別的孩子欺負她的弟弟前先給他們一點顏色看，又總會在昴流消沉難過時，給後者一個足夠溫暖的擁抱和撫摸， 然後兩人會相視而笑、內心感覺無比的平靜。她愛著昴流，以姊姊的身份，打從心底地喜愛、守護這位弟弟，直到他找到僅屬於他、所執著的幸福之前。


End file.
